


3 Times Peter Annoyed Loki + 1 Time He Didn’t

by luxcurious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, Humor, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roller Coasters, Shapeshifting, Social Media, Twitter, tags will be added as each chapter comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxcurious/pseuds/luxcurious
Summary: Featuring:Memes, shapeshifting, rollercoasters, and more!(Very short, very fluffy ficlet. Multi-chaptered. Hope you enjoy!)





	1. The Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mediatrix_of_all_graces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediatrix_of_all_graces/gifts).



> For my very sweet, supportive, and loyal reader, @mediatrix_of_all_graces
> 
> Happy (late) Birthday!

“Spider-Child, you are absolutely insufferable,” Loki huffed as Peter dragged him towards the rollercoaster, a huge grin spread across his youthful face.

 

“Maybe so,” the teen answered, the smile stretching impossibly wider as a giggle escaped him. “But you love me anyway.”

 

Loki just shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to stop him from smiling. “I most certainly do not,” he argued, but there was no heat to his words.

 

Peter ignored him, choosing instead to discreetly slip into an unnoticed gap in the line for the Cyclone, cutting ahead of _at least_ twenty other people.

 

Loki gaped at the boy as he fell into place beside him, astonished at the teen’s blatant disregard for the rules. Peter just smirked at him, his brown eyes sparkling with a mischief to rival Loki’s own.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki and Peter stumbled off the Cyclone, both clutching their heads as they attempted to re-orient themselves.

 

“God, why did you make me me do this?” Peter moaned, silently wondering if this was what Tony felt like when he had the spins.

 

“Me?!” Loki exclaimed, rounding to stare at Peter in disbelief. “I didn’t even _want_ to go on this stupid Hel ride!”

 

Peter just groaned again, waving his hand at the god to silence him. “You’re too loud,” he whined.

 

“I have no idea how Stark puts up with you,” Loki grumbled as he led a dizzy Peter over to the nearest bench. The teen sat down with a loud _thump_ , and promptly lied down.

 

“Everything is spinning,” he whined again as Loki perched on the edge of the bench near Peter’s feet. “Why won’t it stop spinning?”

 

Loki let out a resigned sounding sigh, and lightly patted Peter’s leg.

 

“I would assume your enhanced senses need longer to re-adjust,” he hedged.

 

Peter was silent for a moment before grabbing the back of the bench with on hand and levering himself into a sitting position.

 

“That… actually makes sense,” the teen replied, sounding much more stable. Then he turned to Loki, his too-wide grin securely back in place. “Wanna go again?”


	2. Horseback Riding In NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I put “F” or “f” before each Twitter handle is to represent the work “fake.” For example, if it says “@ftwitter,” it means “fake twitter.” That doesn’t mean that in the story these twitter handles are fake, though. I simply did it as a disclaimer.

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Please?”_

 

“ _No.”_

 

“Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea—“

 

“For Odin’s sake, child, I will NOT turn into horse just because you want to go galloping down Fifth Avenue!”

 

Loki’s voice was sharp with annoyance, and a faint green mist swirled threateningly around his fingertips. His emerald eyes were fixed on the teenager before him, and he channeled every hint of godliness into his glare.

 

Peter, of course, didn’t even flinch.

 

The boy simply pouted, crossing his arms and stared morosely at the hardwood floors.

 

“You’re no fun,” he mumbled, his shoulders hunched in defeat.

 

Loki sighed loudly, his resolve slipping in the face of the disheartened Spiderling.

 

“I am fun,” he insisted, trying and failing to think of ways to distract the boy.

 

“Prove it,” the teen egged on, turning the most adorably hopeful puppy dog eyes to the god-slash-alien.

 

Loki stared at Peter silently, and a rollercoaster of emotions flickered across his elfish features before they settled on weary resignation.

 

“I suppose you already know how to ride a horse, then?”

 

* * *

 

 

NYPD Alerts _@FNYPDAlerts 7m_

_Traffic Disturbance reported on 5th Ave_

 

NYPD Alerts _@FNYPDAlerts 6m_

_UPDATE: Animal Disturbance on reported 5th Avenue_

 

NBC New York _@FNBCNewYork 4m_

_Spider-Man spotted galloping down 5th Ave on horseback!_

 

Zackary _@zackattack01 4m_

 _@FNBCNewYork yo this mofo crazy_ **_#wtfspiderman_ **

 

HLN New York _@FHLNNewYork 3m_

_Friendly Neighborhood Vigilante Spider-Man offering pedestrians free horseback rides!_

 

Jill Ruckers _@killjill 2m_

 _@FHLNNewYork spidey literally just dropped outta nowhere & asked me if i needed a ride somewhere since i was rushin. i woulda missed my lecture w/o him_ **_#newfavoriteavenger_**

 

Twitter _@ftwitter 54s_

 **_#wtfspiderman_ ** _and_ **_#newfavoriteavenger_ ** _are now trending!_


	3. Loki Doesn’t Understand What The Fuck Peter Is Talking About, Like, Ever

Loki and Peter were sitting quietly in the Avengers’ common room, simply enjoying one another’s company. The extraterrestrial was reading a thick, dust covered book he’d retrieved from one of the numerous shelves around the room, while the teen stared at his cell phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media.

 

Suddenly, Peter made a strangled noise, and Loki snapped to attention, panic building in his chest.

 

“Peter?” He asked quickly, staring at the only other person in the room.

 

Peter didn’t even look up from his phone, ignoring Loki completely.

 

“This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito,” he said with a remorseful tone.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“What the fuck?” Loki iterated, at a loss for more eloquent words.

 

“Language,” Peter just hummed in response, still enraptured with the screen beneath his fingertips.

  
It was then, Loki decided, that humans had no business calling _him_ an alien when they were the ones who acted so strangely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @magniloquentChanteuse for betaing!


End file.
